1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for calculating an operating time of a measuring machine, and more particularly to a system which calculates an expected operating time that is to be consumed in a movement operation and a measurement operation of a measurement probe in a CNC three-dimensional measuring machine or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A CNC (Computer Numerical Control) three-dimensional measuring machine uses a part program as a program for controlling measurement. Such a part program is produced by a CAD system or an editor program, and described by, for example, DMIS (Dimensional Measuring Interface Standard) language specification. In the planning of a production process, it is important to know a measurement operating time based on the program.
In order to obtain the time required for a measurement operation which is controlled by a part program, conventionally, it is required to perform a process in which, after the part program is produced, a three-dimensional measuring machine is actually operated by using the part program, and the total operating time required for measurement is then measured. This produces a problem in that, in the design stage of a part program, the part program cannot be corrected so as to match an appropriate operating time.